<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Relaxation by rvaleardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318265">A Little Relaxation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis'>rvaleardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope needs to relax. Work has been crazy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Relaxation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Super short, just wanted something sweet with them. </p><p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes you have to take charge of your life and say no. Say no to bullies. Say no to people who want to take something from you. </p><p>Especially say no to someone who is taking your hard earned prize.</p><p>"Penelope, please?!" Anthony said.</p><p>Penelope shook her head and took her prize. She had been working overtime for about 2 weeks, she finally had two days off. Back to back! She was going to relax if it was the last thing she did. </p><p>"Anthony, I love you but if you don't let go of my cake I WILL break up with you and shove you out the door!"</p><p>Penelope finished her sentence, took her piece of cake and went to sit on the dining table. </p><p>Anthony couldn't really blame her but it was the famous chocolate ganache cake from their favorite bakery.</p><p>Penelope was halfway through her piece, which she was able to save from the Bridgerton siblings by a miracle. God knows Colin eats everything. </p><p>Anthony was struck with a splendid idea. He took his jacket, gave a confused Penelope a kiss and left.</p><p>Penelope devoured the last of her piece and got a bath ready. She had a bath in mind, her cake and a glass of wine in her agenda today.</p><p>She had been in her bath for all of 15 minutes when Anthony came back.</p><p>He took advantage of Penelope being occupied to bring in his shopping. </p><p>He knew Penelope had been stressing the past couple of weeks and he was going to give her a night of her choosing. Plus, he really wanted cake.</p><p>By the time Penelope got out of her bath, she was hungry and ready for wine. When she opened her bathroom door, wonderful smells roamed through the apartment. </p><p>She adjusted her robe and went in search of the origins of said smells.</p><p>In the kitchen, Anthony had finished serving up her favorite take away food, had a glass of wine ready and was in the process of moving everything to the dining table.</p><p>Penelope had no words, he could tell. She stood there just looking at him. He went to her, handed her the wine and directed her to take a seat.</p><p>"I know it has been crazy so I thought this would help you relax. I already queued up the show you wanted to catch up on."</p><p>Penelope had yet to say anything. Once her brain caught up with her, she put her glass on the table, stood up and dragged Anthony to the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>They had to reheat the food and get a fresh glass wine but it was worth it.</p><p>Penelope felt like jelly and was very much relaxed. As she took a bite of her food she knew, they probably wouldn't be catching up on the show at all. </p><p>They had things to explore and do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>